Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 37
is the 37th episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters ''and the 88th episode of the Metal Saga'' Plot Zeo is in the arrangement system and experiencing the excruciating pain from it. Dr. Ziggurat said that he should be able to endure the pain because he one of the few people compatible with it Toby can be saved. Zeo screams Toby's name and remembering the time he met him to Masamune leaving to beat Gingka to become number 1. Dr. Ziggurat stops the arrange system because Zeo couldn't handle the pain anymore after 80%. He tells Zeo to go after Ryuga until Damian finishes his arrangment. Madoka finishes fixing Earth Eagle 145WD and Flame Libra T125ES for Tsubasa and Yu. Gingka and the others go to the sports arena so Tsubasa and Yu can test out Eagle and Libra. At the arena Masamune spots Zeo and go follow him with Gingka chasing him. At the park they see Ryuga being circled around by him and HD Bladers. Zeo tells Ryuga to come back to HD Academy or he'll bring him by force. Ryuga tells him to go on but Masamune interferes and is about to challenge him but Zeo tells him to stay out of it. He also tells Masamune that he's done living in his shadow and challenges him to a battle. Damian finishes his arrangement and Dr. Zigurrat tells him to go help find Ryuga. Masamune and Zeo's battle start and Zeo uses his real power which shocks Masamune and Gingka. Ryuga tells him that it's the arrangement system and is challenged by the HD Bladers. He defeats them by using the power of Meteo L-Drago LW105LF and tells Gingka to watch for the U.S. team while leaving. Zeo's Flame Byxis 230WD continues to attack Ray Striker until Gingka enters the battle. Masamune tells Gingka to stay out it but Zeo continues to attack. He says enter HD Academy to get back at Masamune and uses his special move, Destiny Needle. It starts to control Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F and Ray Striker D125CS to make to crash into each other. Masamune asked him what happened and Zeo told him that Toby's sickness got worse after he left. He also said met Dr. Ziggurat one day and joined HD Academy in order to put Toby into a better hospital. At the sports arena, Damian looks for Ryuga but can't find him. Tsubasa asks him who is he and Damian tells him he's from Team Star Breaker. He asks Tsubasa and Yu to help him test out his Bey, Hades Kerbecs BD145DS and unleashes powerful energy that Gingka and Masamune can see. Zeo stops the battle after finding out Damian has finished his arrangement. He tells Masamune that he will defeat him in the finals and become number 1. Gingka goes back to the stadium and finds Tsubasa and Yu on the ground hurt with their Beys destroyed again. Gingka screams saying Team Star Breaker will pay. Major Events *Damian awakens from the arrangement system along with his newly formed, Hades Kerbecs BD145DS, *Damian defeats Tsubasa and Yu in a 2-on-1 battle, injuring them and destroying both Earth Eagle 145WD and Flame Libra T125ES in the process. *Ryuga defeats HD Bladers and warns Gingka about Team Star Breaker. *Gingka, Masamune and Zeo's battle has no outcome. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Masamune Kadoya *Madoka Amano *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Kenta Yumiya *Ryuga *Damian Hart (debut) *Zeo Abyss *Dr. Ziggurat *Coach Steel *Toby (Flashback) *HD Bladers Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Gingka's) *Ray Striker D125CS (Masamune's) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu's) *Meteo L-Drago LW105LF (Ryuga's) *Hades Kerbecs BD145DS (Damian's) *Flame Byxis 230WD (Zeo Abyss's) (Featured) *Generic Beyblades (HD Bladers) Featured Beybattles *Gingka (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F) & Masamune (Ray Striker D125CS) vs Zeo Abyss (Flame Byxis 230WD) = No outcome *Ryuga (Meteo L-Drago LW105LF) vs HD Bladers (Generic Beyblades) = Ryuga *Damian Hart (Hades Kerbecs BD145DS) vs Tsubasa (Earth Eagle 145WD) & Yu (Flame Libra T125ES) = Damian Hart Special Moves Used *Destiny Needle (Flame Byxis 230WD's) Trivia *The Galaxy Heart theme song gains a new remodel. Video Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters